


A Birthday Present

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Stoffel has no present for his boyfriend Kevin. And it's only two days until his birthday. But then he has an idea and Kevin wakes up alone on his birthday. But he had been given a task to fulfil.





	A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Kevin's birthday already was but the idea just struck me this week.  
> And it's _my_ birthday today, so here you are. :)  
>  I hope you enjoy!

Stoffel was restless. He was pacing in his room muttering under his breath.  
“It’s only two days left. Two days! What am I going to do now?” What he was referring to was his boyfriend’s birthday. _Kevin’s_ birthday. And Stoffel had absolutely no clue what he could get Kevin for his birthday. For his 25th birthday nonetheless. It had to be a perfect gift. But until now no idea had crossed Stoffel’s mind. Well, no idea that he was happy with. As he had said the gift had to be perfect! He could still hear his boyfriend’s words when he had asked what Kevin wished for his birthday:  
“ _It doesn’t need to be something overdramatic. I’ll be happy with just a quiet day and lots of cuddling!_ ” And Stoffel was okay with that. Still, he had to give Kevin something special. Something that showed him how happy Stoffel was. How glad he was that he could call this perfect blonde angel his boyfriend.  
And then suddenly an idea struck him.  
“Yes!” Stoffel exclaimed and triumphantly pushed his fist in the air. “That’s it. Now I know what to do!”

***

When Kevin woke up he automatically reached out to the other side of the bed and frowned when he found it empty and cold. Groggily he sat up and blinked.  
“Stoffel?” He called. “Stoffel, where are you?” But nothing came back. Kevin rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then he listened if he heard something. Perhaps the running of the shower or the clattering from pans. But he couldn’t hear anything. So he pushed himself up and shuffled over to the wardrobe. He didn’t care what he was pulling on it was his day off and he hadn’t planned anything so his choice fell on jogging bottoms and a comfortable hoodie. When he was dressed he looked around the room to see if Stoffel had left him a note saying where he had been going. And really! There was a small envelope leaning next to the picture frame on Kevin’s bedside table. The picture was showing Kevin and Stoffel wrapped up into each other smiling with a dreamy look on their faces. Kevin loved it. It showed all the love they had for each other. Fondly he stroked the picture before he picked up the white envelope. Curiously he opened it. A small piece of paper fell out. Kevin grabbed it and started to read the words Stoffel had written for him.

_Dear Kevin!_

_Happy birthday, my love! I know you said you don’t want to get anything fancy or overdramatic and I promise you it’s nothing like that. Still, I want to give you a little something for your birthday. But you have to work for it! So, if you want to get your gift you first have to go into the living room._

_Stoffel x_

Right, it was his birthday today. Kevin shook his head. He almost had forgotten it! But trust Stoffel to remember him. And to get him a gift even if Kevin had said he didn’t want anything. Well, he should have known better.  
But Kevin’s interest was piqued so he stuffed the letter back into the envelope and hurried off into the living room.

When he reached the living room he didn’t have to search long for a second envelope. He found it leaning on a small but sleek vase which held one single rose. Kevin lightly stroked over the petals. He loved flowers and he often bought them for Stoffel. Then he reached out for the envelope and ripped it open. This time two sheets of paper fell outside. On one Stoffel has again written some words but the other only had a large black **R** on it. Confused Kevin grabbed the letter.

_Dear Kevin!_

_I see you want to know what your birthday present is. Okay then. :) Please go to the Restaurant where we had our first date. There someone will be waiting for you. Oh, and take the letter R with you. You’ll need it ;)_

_Stoffel x_

Now Kevin was even more confused. Why the letter R? What was it supposed to mean? Kevin glanced at Stoffel’s words. He could find out. He just had to do what Stoffel expected from him. A determined look crossed Kevin’s eyes. He was going to find out what Stoffel had planned. He just had to!

*

About 20 minutes later Kevin was near the restaurant where he and Stoffel had their first date ever. Kevin vividly remembered how nervous he had been. By that time he had been single for a long time and he just wanted the date to go smoothly. But it had gone better than he had imagined and on that night he had went to bed smiling for he had Stoffel’s number and the promise to go on a second date with the gorgeous Belgian. Kevin smiled fondly at the memory. Every anniversary they had been going to this restaurant.  
And now Kevin was standing in front of it looking left and right to find the ominous guy he had to meet. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder.  
“Hi Kevin!” Jolyon said. The Brit was smirking when he saw the surprised look on Kevin’s face.  
“Jo!” Kevin exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” But Jo only shrugged.  
“Stoffel asked me for help. He said he had a birthday present for you and that I had to wait here and give you this.” Jo waved another envelope in front of Kevin’s face. “So, here you are. Oh, and by the way: Happy Birthday!”  
“Thank you, Jo.” Kevin said politely but his attention was drawn by the envelope. Jo chuckled and gave it to Kevin who tore it open and eagerly read the new letter.

_Dear Kevin!_

_You have met Jo? Very well! Still, your treasure hunt is going on. Please take the letter and go to the cinema. There you will get your next envelope._

_Stoffel x_

Kevin frowned. The cinema? He turned to Jo who looked at him with a smile.  
“Why should I go to the cinema?” Kevin asked. “Is there someone else waiting for me? Better question: Is it open yet?” Jo only shrugged.  
“I don’t know. Stoffel wouldn’t say anything else. You have to go and see. Oh, and don’t forget the letter!” Jo pointed to another sheet of paper where a big black **P** was written. Kevin sighed.  
“How many of those will I get?” Jo smiled.  
“You’ll have to wait and see. I have to go now. Enjoy your day!” And with that the Brit wandered away while Kevin looked after him deep in thought. Then the Dane shook his head and headed off in the direction of the cinema.

*

When he got there his fears became true: The cinema was still closed. Kevin went and tried to look through the glass doors but he couldn’t see anything. Sighing he turned around and was suddenly faced with a blonde haired man standing in front of him.  
“Hi!” The stranger said. “Are you Kevin?” Kevin nodded and the stranger smiled.  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Nico. I’m a colleague of Stoffel. He asked me for a favour. I’m supposed to give you this.” The stranger – Nico – presented Kevin a small white envelope.  
“Thank you!” Kevin said and took the letter. He opened it and saw another black letter, this time it was a **K**. Kevin shook his head and started reading the words Stoffel had written.

_Dear Kevin!_

_You are doing so well. I’m proud of you! Please take the letter and go to the flower shop where you always get those beautiful roses for me. You are expected._

_Stoffel x_

Kevin looked up when he was done and saw that Nico was gone already. So he stuffed the letter and the envelope into his pocket and started his way to his favourite flower shop in town.

*

There he was greeted with the sight of Marcus. The Swede was sitting on a bench in front of the shop smiling at passer-bys. In his lap four flowers were lying with a well-known envelope tucked under them. When Kevin came to a halt in front of him Marcus looked up.  
“Ah, there you are Kevin. I have a birthday present for you! Well, technically it’s not mine. These flowers are from Stoffel he told me to give them to you. Oh, and this one, too!” Marcus handed Kevin the flowers and the envelope. Expectantly Kevin tore the envelope open. A sheet of paper with the letter **A** fell out. But Kevin’s interest lay on the words from Stoffel.

_Dear Kevin!_

_You almost made it. But to reach your final destination you have to put the four letters together. When you have done this, then come to the place they suggest. I’ll be waiting for you._

_Love, Stoffel x_

“Do you know what all this means?” Kevin asked Marcus who was standing next to him, hands shoved into his pockets. The Swede smiled.  
“Even if I knew I wouldn’t tell. Stoffel made me swear for secrecy! And I intend to keep my vow. So, I can’t tell you anything, I’m sorry.” Kevin grumbled a little bit but he was soon occupied by trying to get the four letters together.  
“R, P, K and A. What is this supposed to mean? KRAP? That’s not a place. RAPK? No, not this one either…” Suddenly it dawned on Kevin.  
“PARK!” He shouted. “I’m supposed to meet Stoffel in the park!” Marcus smiled.  
“Well, then off with you. Enjoy your day and your present!” The Swede waved and went away whistling a cheerful tune. Kevin tucked the letters into his pocket and hurried of to his final destination.

***

When he reached the park he nervously glanced around. Where was Stoffel? He had to be here somewhere! Then Kevin remembered their favourite place. It was secluded by some trees and bushes but it was a beautiful place from where you could overlook the park. Immediately Kevin ran to their spot and for sure he saw Stoffel who was waiting for him.  
“There you are!” Stoffel said. “I was starting to get worried you might not come here.” Kevin smiled.  
“It wasn’t that difficult to find out what you meant.” He claimed. “But why did you bring me here?” Stoffel’s smile faltered a little bit. He reached for Kevin’s hand.  
“Well, you know…” He began. “We are together for a while now, right?” Kevin nodded. “Almost three and a half years by now.” He said.  
“Exactly.” Stoffel answered. “Well, and now I … err … well, I wanted to ask you…” Stoffel took a deep breath.  
Then he got down on one knee and showed a little box which he pulled out of his pocket. He opened the box. Inside there was a small silver band. Plain but strong. Like their love.  
“Kevin Magnussen.” Stoffel began. “Would you do me the great honour of becoming my husband?”  
For a while nobody said anything. In Kevin’s eyes there were tears glittering. Slowly he crouched down next to Stoffel.  
“Of course!” Kevin finally whispered. “Of course I will marry you. I can’t wish for anything more!” And with that he lunged forward and captured Stoffel’s lips in a searing kiss.

When they pulled apart Kevin smiled.  
This present is indeed overdramatic. Still, I couldn’t wish for anything better. I love you, Stoffel.” His fiancé smiled.  
“And I love you, Kevin. I love you so, so much!” The Dane grinned.  
“Want to go home and celebrate our engagement in a proper way?”  
The look he got in return was a clear answer.


End file.
